


A Taste of Home

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed gets the chance to experience a little bit of Xing. Greed and Ling make an arrangement for a very special meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time writing Ling and the little Prince made me run off and do RESEARCH! I hope this comes out right as I really wanted to give a sense of home for him.
> 
> Written for the[fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 1st place for the prompt: _Exotic Food_   
> 

  


The sweet and spicy aroma rises up from the dish like a heavenly ambrosia with a fragrance so dense it can almost be seen. The plate is piled high with vibrant colors and textures the likes of which are rarely seen in this country. It’s a magnificent combination of mouth watering flavors spanning from hot to cold and Ling leans forward and breathes deep to fill his lungs full of the familiar aromas. It’s perfect. It’s more than perfect. It’s a reminder of home.

_Ewwww what in the world **is** that crap?_

Ling squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to block out the voice inside him, but it’s of no use. If he ignores him Greed could get angry and forcibly take control and then he wouldn’t even get to taste a bite. He can’t take that chance. Ling opens his eyes, once again taking in the delicious looking spread, and forces himself to relax.

“It’s food and I’m hungry. This body does need to eat especially if you plan on continuing your spat with King Bradley.”

_It’s not a **spat!** Hey, you’re trying to distract me, aren’t you? You really are a sneaky little Prince. Maybe I should--_

“Don’t.” His words should be a command. He _is_ a Prince _and_ the future ruler of Xing. But even he can tell the word is more of a request, a soft plea for something too precious to explain. Greed doesn’t immediately respond or try to seize control and Ling wonders if he can feel it too. “You said tonight was mine and that includes dinner. Be silent homunculus or you will be faced by all the wrath of Xing.”

Ling swear he hears a chuckle in the back of his mind and it infuriates him as much as it gives him a sense of relief. If Greed is finding amusement in him than he’s more likely to give in.

_Very well. I’d hate to have all of Xing on my head for not allowing you your dinner…as odd as it may be._

Ling breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes even more as the heavy presence in his mind recedes until he can almost pretend he’s alone. And he does. For a moment he lets go of everything and inhales the heady fragrances again. They fill his senses and this time he’s transported back home to the street markets and food vendors of Xing.

The steam rises from the cooking stations and he smells the pungent aromas of bamboo skewers containing shitake, prawns, enoki and peppers all grilling side by side. He tastes the little steamed dumplings filled with savory sticky rice, sugar marinated pork and rice wine with ginger and garlic. The memory alone brings him back to the warm nights walking through festivals under colored, paper lanterns gently swinging in the breeze. The tiny, metallic sound of bells and chimes ring out as some perform the dance of the dragon, each person working together to make the beast come to life. It’s perfect and heart breaking.

Will he ever see his home the same way again?

Ling opens his eyes and uses two long chopsticks to shovel noodles that remind him of fresh hand pulled noodles into his mouth. They’re nowhere near as good but it’s been so long he can almost pretend. He picks up a piece of slow cooked pork rubbed with chilies that tastes so much like the beasts roasted on a spits in the street he can nearly taste the usual coriander seasoning as well. This plate of food is a mere shadow of what he’s accustomed to but right now it’s truly a blessing and one he has Greed to thank for. He didn’t know this place existed.

_I was wondering when you’d remember that._

“You’re not supposed to be bothering me. Be gone. This is my feast.” Ling shoves his mouth full of a pecan red date cake some stupid Amestian smeared a sweet icing on. The succulent ginger sponge cake has no need for overly sugared frosting but he swallows it down anyway, the cake itself a reminder of desserts from the past. He never will understand these Amestrians. They won’t even lower their prices when you order. How fair is that? Even a Prince of Xing had to haggle for the appropriate amount! Where is the fun in being over charged with no recourse?

_You just like to argue._

“I do not. It makes much more sense for both parties to come to an agreement on the amount.” Ling gulps down warm broth with beef and shallots then gobbles up the remaining noodles. He always feels like he’s starving, the homunculus never bothers to eat properly, and now that he’s gotten a taste of home he can’t get enough. “Why are you even bothering me? You’re breaking our agreement.”

_You kept going on and on about how good the food was I wanted to see for myself, even if it is strange._

Ling scowls. He’d gotten so carried away he’d forgotten that when he does Greed can get a glimpse of his thoughts and emotions. He shakes his head as he stuffs his face with a bun filled with pork so juicy the drippings run down his chin. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before inhaling another bite. “You just don’t appreciate good food.”

_I’m GREED! I appreciate everything._

“No you don’t. You _want_ what you don’t have and _horde_ what you do have. That’s appreciating nothing.” The voice in the back of his mind goes quiet and Ling wonders if he’s really listening or if he’s plotting against him. They have forged an uneasy alliance as of late and he’d like it to continue. He feels no loss of control and grins. Maybe Greed is enjoying this meal more than he let on. He shovels more into his mouth, enjoying every little taste of home that he hopes he’ll one day see again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
